Overprotective Older Brothers
by dragoncreek319
Summary: When Sam gets in trouble with a bully, he goes to the one person he knows will help him, his brother. But will Dean have taken a step too far in ‘teaching’ the bullies a lesson?
1. One

"Back off, Winchester!"

"You stop hurting that poor dog and I will." Not a threat. A statement, simple and succinct.

"What if we won't? You gonnna run to mommy? Or daddy? Which one, Sammy?" The nickname irked him but Sam didn't dare to show it. Unlike in the movies, the bully's cronies didn't echo his words. They merely stood there, taller, bigger and definitely meaner. Fear was taking control over the beat of his heart. It became faster and faster but Sam Winchester wasn't a wussy and would never _dream _of telling on anyone, no matter the consequences.

"I'll fight you myself, Jack. _If_, you don't let that puppy go." His eight year old Sam was proud of how his voice failed to shake when he was trying to be threatening. The girl in the group was in the same grade as him. But indefinitely taller. The guy behind Jack was a little on the lanky side but Sam had no doubt he'd take on a guy younger than him. Jack kicked the dog once again while the girl stepped on its tail. The animal howled in pain and Sam empathised with it. They laughed at the dog's agony. That was it. Sam couldn't take it any more.

He ran so fast it seemed like he flew over to Jack. When fighting bullies, Dean had always taught him to go for the leader. That would scare everyone else off. He pulled back his arm and sent himself into a rage trying to pummel Jack who sidestepped, though Sam's aim _had _been a little off. His face hit Katie straight in the nose, and while it didn't cause too much damage except for leaving behind a red mark, Katie launched herself at him.

She threw her own punch and Sam tried to block it like Dean had taught him. Except now, he learnt that Dean hadn't really been trying to hurt him when teaching him all those moves. Her blow landed on his arm and instinctively, Sam fought back. Jack came in next, all thoughts of the dog forgotten. Sam leaned over just a bit to check where the animal was. Gone. Mission accomplished. But now, Jack's feet connected with his and sent him sprawling. His elbow hurt and he was sure that he had skinned it. He tried to get up and the girl and other guy restrained him in place.

"Get offa me! Let. Me. Go." One swift blow from Jack to his cheek and Sam wasn't above pleading. He fought harder against the two people holding him down. His right arm wiggled free but his left arm was still held inside Katie's grip. Sam felt tears slip down. His cheek hurt too much. It felt hot and puffy and he dared not to try and touch it once he was free. He had seen how bad it looked when you got hurt like this. Many a playground scuffle and other unknown variables had led to Dean displaying such injuries. What he hadn't known was how much it hurt. His brother always shook it off like nothing and at that moment ASam's yearning for his older brother grew.

The bully kicked him in the stomach once which had Sam curling inwards reflexively. The other two kids must not have expected it and his arms were free once again. He knew that this was an opportunity he had to seize. Not thinking about the pain, he stood up as fast as he could and started running towards the motel.

"Yeah, run to mommy fag! And don't ever try to interfere in our shit again!" Sam did run, run to Dean. His tiny feet carried little sound. He noticed he was missing a shoe but would never dream of going back to retrieve it. The tears didn't stop, though. They _wouldn't _stop. His face was a mass of pain and he could feel blood dripping from his lip. The more he ran, the worse his stomach hurt, which just made him want to throw up.

The street was deserted as far as he could tell. Sam had gone down to pluck some flowers for his teacher. It was Miss Fairchild's birthday the next day and he wanted to surprise her. He'd asked Dean permission to go out and he'd grudgingly said yes, and having two tests to study for the next day, he'd let Sam go alone. The park was about half a mile away from the motel but Sam had run into trouble along the way. He reached the entrance to the motel and looked around. Sam was still a little dazed and hurting all over. He couldn't remember which way he was supposed to go and with no Impala in sight he hadn't got a clue. Sam knew that their room was on the first floor and after scouring around a bit, he figured out the room number and rang the bell.

A voice rang out. "Sam? That you?" Relief replaced the fear in his heart. Dean was here. Dean would take care of everything.

"It...it's me, Dean. C..can you o...pen the door? Fast? _Please_?" Footsteps pounded and within a second the door had been opened. Sam flew straight into his brother's arms and started crying harder.

"Dude? What is it? You get a bad grade at school or something?" There was something hopeful about the way Dean was speaking. Sam didn't understand what exactly would be good about getting a bad grade. Dean pushed him away a little, just a tad bit, to get a good look at Sam's face. Dean's mouth contorted slightly into this calm , straight line.

"Sam," He said, his tone holding no warmth whatsoever. "Who did this to you?"

**_A/n: This will be a two-parter. Next chapter will probably be posted sometime within a week. Thanks for reading and please review, it helps keep the story going._**


	2. Two

**_A/n: I lied. Not a two parter, couldn't manage it to finish it like that. Maybe a three parter? Anyways, enjoy and please leave a review, would love to know what you thought!_**

Dean was beyond furious. If it were any other time and any other person, he might've laughed at the situation. They hunted monsters, fought death every other weekend, bullies were nothing. But this was Sammy who had gotten hurt. He knew he should've called Dad, they were almost out of food and money, in fact that was exactly what he had been debating with himself about before Sam had walked in. First things first though, Dean pulled his brother towards one of the twin beds and sat him down. He ran to fetch ice from the freezer.

There was none left though and instead he brought out a piece of frozen meat. He held it towards Sammy's face and waited for him to calm down. God, the kid was freaked out. He ran his hand down his face wearily when he noticed Sam looking at him pleadingly. "Sammy, I'm not going to ask you again. Who did this to you?"

"No one. I fell."

"Oh yeah? You manage to fall on both sides of your face at the same time?"

"I fell twice." The kid had nerve, alright. Why was he defending whoever did it? His brother had been crying two minutes ago and now he was pretending as if nothing had ever happened.

"Dammit Sammy! I don't have all day. Who did this to you?"

"A few kids from school, alright? Jack, and Katie and some other kid, I... I don't know his name, sorry."

"Hey, you got nothing to be sorry for, buddy. As for those other kids... They get you at the park?"

"Yeah." Sam's face fell and Dean couldn't help but feel guilty.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't even get Miss Fairchild flowers for her birthday tomorrow," He whined. "She likes tulips but roses are her second favourite."

"Awww, Sammy has a crush?"

"Nooooo! She's... she's just nice." However fun teasing Sam was though, Dean had a job to do.

"Look, whaddya say I go out to the park and I'll get _Miss Fairchild_ flowers while you stay in and watch some Scooby?" Sam looked reluctant but then nodded. Dean picked up his jacket from the chair and swung it over his shoulder, putting it on.

"Be careful, Dean. Jack and Katie are huuuge."

Dean discreetly shoved his gun into his belt and locked the room door.

——————-

He didn't even have to walk all the way down to the park. Dean caught sight of what he guessed were the three kids Sammy had been talking about. He wasn't wrong, they were definitely larger than usual but he was a teenager now. He could take care of a bunch of kids younger than him, give them a few stern warnings, scare 'em off.

"Hey! Yeah, you in the red shirt!"

"Look, the baby brought his big brother to fight for him." Katie nudged Jack and the other guy. Dean hadn't come over to start a fight and there was no way he was hitting a girl unless she struck first but these guys were cutting it pretty close. So much for thinking they'd go quietly and never bother Sammy again. These kids were younger than him by at least a year and _dammit, _that was _humiliating. Dean had just turned thirteen and though it wasn't supposedly to be a big deal, considering the average lifespan of a hunter he'd come pretty far._

"Oh, you kids never know when to shut up, do you?"

Katie came at him with her fists, aiming for the nose. Dean tried to block it but felt that she was somehow anticipating the move and using her other hand stopped his arm from ever moving towards his face, efficiently impacting his nose, like she'd intended to. Dean stumbled backwards but did not lose his footing. The other guys were advancing in on him. Her punch had lacked any real power but it was aimed well and it hurt. Was it possible? The way she moved, always in a fighting stance, Dean wondered whether she was a hunter or rather a hunter's kid. She pushed him down to the ground and Dean let her, he won't hurt a kid. She was on top of him and her teeth were bared in a feral manner.

"Sweetheart, you gotta buy me dinner first," Dean chided her. Katie shoved his shoulders and got up. She didn't attack the second time. It was the nameless kid rushing at him full of anger. One thing John Winchester had always taught Dean- never fight angry. If you let emotions decide your moves, you'll be down before you know it. No matter what though, Dean was not about to attack anyone who was younger than him.

He rolled out of the way before the kid could attack. The guy coming at him was just as tall as him, and he was _pretty _tall for his age. Dean kicked out a leg and swept the kid's from under him who landed on the hard pavement none too gently. Alright, he'd had enough.

Dean got back up on his feet and reached a hand towards his waist. He showed everyone what he had in his hands and held it in front of him, aiming for Jack. "Back up and leave Sam alone or I swear I'll shoot all of you!"

He silently hoped there were no neighbours around.

"Oh shit!" The nameless kid shouted. "You're fucking crazy, you know that? Come on Jack, Katie, we're leaving. We're leaving okay?" He held his hands up and grabbed his friends' to make a run for it.

"Yeah Stevie, run to mommy because the bad guy pulled up a gun. He won't shoot it, he ain't got the balls!" The girl was really getting on his nerves. He might just accidentally shoot her. "Bastard's afraid of hurting us, don't you see? He's holding back and no matter what we do, he won't shoot." Katie was smart. Dean wasn't. He fired into the air, meant to scare them off, show them who's boss.

The sound echoed through the air for considerable amount. It was a loud bang and he hoped that none of the neighbours would call the police. Too bad luck never sided with him.


End file.
